Christmas by the phone
by rainbowturtle38
Summary: Some thing happens Christmas eve that leave Alfred waiting for change.


yeah yeah i know it's the middle of April, blame my Ipod for this one folks. it's a song fic of Good Charlotte's "X-mas by the phone." and for some reason when i heard it on the bus this is what popped in my head. so yeah...

* * *

X-mas by the phone…

I placed the star on top of the tree and stepped down from the chair I was standing on. I admired my work. The living room was decorated for tomorrow's holiday. In my opinion: it was the best holiday ever. The lights twinkled and the cookies were set out. Nothing was out of place and it smelled of pine tree and hot cocoa. Now all I needed to do was go wake up Arthur from the nap he was taking. It was almost midnight, and I didn't make dinner yet.

I climbed up the garnished staircase, and got an idea. I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed my little surprise. Running back upstairs, I had a huge smile on my face. It was going to be great, waking Iggy up with mistletoe.

"Hey Iggy~ I finished deco- Oh god…" blood…blood was everywhere, and in the middle of it on the floor was Arthur. I dropped the mistletoe and quickly ran to him. I grabbed his still form, shaking him. "Arthur!...ARTHUR NO!" Tears were leaking down my face. His face was calm and cold…his green eyes were dull and empty. Why would he leave me…he seemed so happy, but now he…left me all alone for Christmas. "Arthur why…?" I whispered pushing hair back from his eyes. I knew he wouldn't answer. But I only prayed that he would, that he would wait up and tell me that I was being stupid.

'Why didn't he tell me he was hurting?' I thought to myself. At his funeral I could hear some of the other countries talking. "Why didn't he wait until new year? At least then the year would be over." I shuddered, of course they wouldn't understand. I felt a gentle hand land on my shoulder.

"B-Brother…Are you alright?" Canada asked me, his violet eyes gentle and worried. I sighed, was I alright? No…I'm not. I lost the man I loved right before my favorite day and I have no idea why. I forced a smile and looked at him.

"Yeah Mattie…I will be fine, don't worry; I'm just going to talk a walk." I left the building, turning down the cities winding streets until I came up to the towns square. They still had the Christmas decorations up, I guess they should; it was only December 26th. I felt my heart clench when I looked at the giant tree in the center of the plaza. I remember how he told me it was his favorite part of the holiday, seeing the giant tree all lit up and shimmering with decorations and life…I remember the year I took him to New York and the look of sheer joy in his eyes when he saw the giant trees there. He looked so happy, and so handsome.

My jaw quivered as I turned away from the spot, I had to get back home, and I had to shut it all back. It couldn't be true. You couldn't have left me…not on Christmas. Days past and the decorations weren't touched. I stayed in my room, in my bed, lost within my memories. Every time I did leave my room, I was reminded that I was alone; the bright spirit of the house's dressings only confirmed it. I hadn't even picked up the mistletoe from where I dropped it that fateful night. The house felt so empty, and dead without him. I had never felt so alone in my life.

Every week Mattie would stop by; to make sure I was still alive. He always looked at me when he saw the untouched presents and the dead tree in the living room. "I'm not that hungry today Mattie, but thanks for the pancakes, I think I may just go nap…" I hugged my brother and climbed back upstairs to fall into an empty sleep. When I woke up the house was naked, so to speak. Someone had taken down all the Christmas shimmer. On the couch was a note.

"Brother… you can't live on that day anymore. I thought if I took those things down, then it will help you forget. Please don't mope around the house; try to get out. I'll see you next week. –Canada"

He was right I have to move on…no matter how hard it hurts and how badly I don't want to. I need to get over him… the man I love is gone. And there is nothing this hero could do to change that.

-One year later December 24th-

It was that time again. It was Christmas Eve, Mattie and France had come over to help me decorate and to keep me company. We were sitting by the fireplace admiring our job on the tree. I looked at the clock on the wall, almost midnight yet again. This time was different though, I felt the empty ache in my chest instead of the joy and excitement of last year's Christmas Eve.

It took me until the summer to finally come to turns with Arthur's suicide. I still had visions at night, of him on the floor. Those nights I just sit up waiting for the sun to tell me it was just a memory.

"I think I am going to bed, good night guys"

"Night, Al."

"Good night."

I climbed the ravished stairs yet again, crawling into my empty cold bed. "It will never be the same without you…" I whispered into the dark. I knew no one was there, but I felt like I had to say it out loud. Tears filled my eyes, and I allowed one to slide down my cheek before I drifted to sleep.

The annoying ring of the house phone filled my ears; I glared at the glowing numbers of my alarm clock. It was three o'clock on Christmas morning. This better be good.

"Hello…?" I grumbled into the phone. There was no response on the other line. "Hello?" I asked again, getting annoyed, I was about ready to hang up when I heard the soft voice I had missed so greatly…

"Happy Christmas, My love…"


End file.
